1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a process for fabricating glass art, and more particularly, to a process for fabricating a fused, unitary glass art design having wire associated therewith.
2. Background Art
Processes for fabricating glass art have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, processes for fabricating a fused, unitary glass art design having wire associated therewith have likewise been known in the art. While conventional processes for fabricating glass art having wire associated therewith have become popular, fabricating a fused, unitary glass art design having wire associated therewith, among other things, remains largely problematic. In particular, associating wire with glass can produce distortions and/or place undue stress on the glass art. Consequently, the beauty, as well as the durability and strength, of such artwork remains compromised, preventing many desirable uses thereof. Furthermore, glass art designs having a fused, unitary structure additionally avail the manufacturer with a plurality of shipping options not hereto available inasmuch as the fragility of non-fused glass art can eliminate a plurality of cost effective shipping options.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for fabricating a fused, unitary glass art design having wire associated therewith which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with fabricating a fused, unitary glass art designs.